fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Separation Anxiety/Transcript
start by seeing the Fanlair. Scene switches to Fanboy and Chum Chum, who wake up respectively while singing (Song: Together Forever) Fanboy: To... Chum Chum: To... Fanboy and Chum Chum: To... Fanboy: Together! Fanboy and Chum Chum: Together! We're friends, friends, friends together Fanboy: We both like swiss and cheddar Chum Chum: Though we do like feta better Fanboy: True! school... Chum Chum: Together! Fanboy: ''' Together! '''Chum Chum: My tennis shoes are leather Fanboy: And mine are plastic pleather Chum Chum: Yeah, we're still together Fanboy: Together! Chum Chum: Together! Fanboy: ''' We break our bones together '''Chum Chum: But fixing them's a pleasure Fanboy: ♪ And fun beyond all measure ♪ changes to Broadway Chum Chum: Our friendship's what we treasure Fanboy: When we're at our leisure Fanboy and Chum Chum: As long as we're together, I swear that we will never... Hank: BEEE QUIET! It's Quiet Time. Can't you read? to a note on the blackboard reading "QUIET TIME" Fanboy: Reading? I don't think we've covered that. Chum Chum: Yeah, what grade do you think we're in? Hank: up F&C We'll call this strike 1. Now, take your seats! F&C at their desks And I don't want to hear a peep. I need absolute quiet while I work on my model Swiss Village. Ooh! Winter's coming early! some fake snow onto the model and yodels Chum Chum: Fanboy, we didn't get to finish our song! Fanboy: I know! We always finish our song. Wait! I have an idea! Fanboy opens his desk and he and Chum Chum stick their heads inside it Fanboy and Chum Chum: I swear that we will never be apart... pause Together! Fanboy: Phew, that was close. Chum Chum: Yeah. Hey Fanboy, can I borrow a pencil? Fanboy: Sure, buddy. desk, but the notes to the song fly out Notes: I swear that we wil never be apart! Fanboy: Uh-oh! to get back the notes, but to no avail puts the last snowflake on the model Hank: There, the last snowflake is in place, and with no two alike. notes fly by Notes: I swear that we wil never be apart! I swear that we wil never be apart... getting louder which rumbles the set Hank: Holy swiss cheese! onto the model as the notes disappear Ah. Ooh. last note flies by Note: TOGETHER! the set Hank: Oh, my beautiful town of Mufflinflusen! F&C I am so angry, I can see straight. That's strike 2''. Time for your punishment! '''Chum Chum:' Punishment? But don't we get 3 strikes? Kyle: upside down from the ceiling Ooh, ohh, back sass! Isn't that strike 3? disappears Hank: The butt-kisser's right. Kyle: reappears Thank you. again Hank: You leave me no choice but...to SEPARATE YOUR DESKS! Chum Chum: gasp Fanboy: Separate our desks? Chum Chum: Please, Mr. Mufflin, anything but that! We're sorry! Hank: "Sorry" won't save those poor trapped Mufflinflusians. Fanboy You're coming up front. pulling Fanboy's desk away from Chum Chum's Fanboy: Chum Chum! desk retreats to Chum Chum's Hank: What the - ? hug, but he pulls Fanboy's desk away again, which then retreats, but the desk's fronts touch Fanboy: chuckles Must be the magnetic power of our friendship. pushes the desk's fronts away, but they squish him. He pushes Fanboy's desk, but it flies over and knocks Chum Chum's to the ground, making the tops of the desks touch each other on the floor. They laugh, while Hank groans. Fanboy's desk touches Chum Chum's on the rim, but gets pulled away eventualy retreating. This continues several times until F&C's heads are touching. Hank grabs Fanboy's desk and shakes him off, and grabs him by the feet dragging him to the front of the class Chum Chum: FANBOY!!! Fanboy: ''CHUM CHUM!!!'' Hank No! Mr. Mufflin, please! You can't separate us! We need to be together. It's our Ancient Chinese Destiny! Ple-he-he-hease! He can't live without me! We'll share a kidney! No! It'll -- it'll -- it'll rip a hole in the space-time contimuum! The fate of the universe is at stake! Hank: Quit your nonsensical tamshannery. Kyle: Ha-ha, you got in troub - kicked out of his seat Hank: Fanboy in the seat where Kyle was There. I'm gonna be watching you, boooth of you. away Fanboy: Chum Chum! imagines himself and Chum Chum far out in spotlights. Chum Chum's spotlight goes out, leaving Fanboy heartbroken Fanboy: crying Chum Chum. spotlight goes out too so long later, we see a close-up of a quill going into an ink jar. The image is sepia-tone as Fanboy writes Chum Chum a letter while fake snow falls Fanboy: letter "My dearest Chum Chum, the 2½ minutes we have been separated pain me like the time I tried to grab that hot dog with my tongue." we see a photo of what happened. Fanboy is screaming while his tongue is in the hot dog warmer. Chum Chum, Boog and Lenny are pulling on him. Back in reality, he honors his burnt tongue "Sometimes I think I hear your gentle voice fall about my ear. but then I realize it's just the squish-squish of Duke giving me a wet wily." Grr! Duke! "I must bring this letter to a close, as it appears spitball winter has come early this year." see Cheech making spitball snow "I remain, as always, your devoted best buddy, Lance Corporal Tobias Cranapple Fanboy III, DDS." colors go back to normal. Chum Chum wipes a tear from his eye as he reads the letter, then writes one back Chum Chum: letter "Dear Fanboy, Hi! Things stink around here without you. Chris Chuggy keeps trying to get me to smell his finger." Chris Chuggy: finger out Wah-wah. Chum Chum: "If you miss me, check this box. goes back to Fanboy Okay, smell you later! Not you, Chris, stop it! Your BFF forever, Chum Chum." Fanboy: letter, then starts writing another "Yes, Chum Chum, I will check this box." letter in envelope and gives it a gum seal Kyle! the letter in Kyle's face You must carry this letter to Chum Chum. And I implore you, make haste. Do not tarry! Kyle: his eyes Oh, for heaven's sake! Chum Chum the letter Here. Chum gets the envelope, chews the gum seal and reads the letter Fanboy: Did he get it? glares at him in an annoyed "Yes, he did" expression Good. Now, tell him I will not rest until we are reunited! Montage! is humming while he puts a sun on his model. F&C give each other a thumbs-up and Fanboy puts his helmet on. He activates a mechanism in his desk causing it to fly up and parachute him to the floor. Fanboy is about to reach Chum Chum when he starts to fly away from him. it turns out Kyle is using a fan to blow Fanboy away and into Hank's arms Fanboy: Strike 4? puts a shovel on his model Chum Chum: Mr. Mufflin? Hank: What is it? Chum Chum: Um, I dropped my pencil, and I can't reach it. Could you get it for me? Hank: Oh, where is it? Chum Chum: It rolled under the...school. at him with big pleeding eyes Hank: Ugh, again? leaves, F&C give each other a thumbs-up. Hank tilts the school with a lever, making the room tilt. Chum Chum winks and gives Fanboy a thumbs-up. Fanboy pulls a lever on his desk, making him slide to Chum Chum. He was about to reach him when Hank stops him Hank: Going somewhere? Fanboy: Uh-uh. pushed back to his original spot is humming as he activates a ski lift on his model. F&C put glider gizmos on their chairs and put steering wheels on the tables, turning them into bumper cars. They ride the desks around the class, about to meet up with each other when Chuggy's desk bumps them away Hank: One more hole... a nail in a hunk of cheese on the model That's it! Now, that's what I call swiss -- F&C's desks charging toward him CHEESE AND MACARONI! desks approach, but they stop. They all sigh, but Kyle drives his desk toward them Kyle: Ooh, this is fun. knocks F&C out of the desks, causing them to fall down on Hank's model Hank: No! The model is in ruins Kyle: Oopsie, heh. Auf Wiedersehen! of montage Hank: Ooh-ah. Oh, sweet Mufflinflusen! then, enraged You two! up F&C You destroyed MUFFLINFLUSEN! That's it, I am separating you two permanently! Fanboy and Chum Chum: WHAT?!? Hank: I'm gonna see to it you're in separate classrooms. MAYBE EVEN SEPARATE SCHOOLS! F&C at their desks, then kicks Chum Chum's to the wall Chum Chum: NOOOOOOOOO!!! Fanboy: No, Mr. Mufflin, Please! pushes his desk Chinese Destiny! KIDNEY! SPACE-TIME CONTINUUM!!! Hank: Yeah, yeah, fate of the universe. I've heard it all be -- FOR THE LOVE OF LEDERHOSEN! black hole has appeared, sucking everything and everyone in it Chris Chuggy: Wah-wah! sucked in Nancy: Yah! sucked in enters Man-Arctica: Ah, ho-ho. Fanboy: Man-Arctica! Man-Arctica: Where am I? I was just fighting Glaxnor the Space Squid in the Zeta-Jones Quadrant. It's as if a hole's been ripped in the space-time continuum. Hank: Space? Time? Oh, dear. Man-Arctica: gasp Orange kid there...purple kid here? Great Caesar's Ice Floe! What idiot separated these boys' desks? Hank: Uh...uh...well, the purple one smashed my glockenspiel. Man-Arctica: Hank's fack You FOOL! Don't you know that by separating their desks, you've put the fate of the entire universe at stake?!?!? Chum Chum: I tried to tell him! Kyle: Um, little help here? I seem to be caught in the tentacles of an intergalactic beast! is thrust around by a tentacle in the hole Man-Arctica: Glaxnor! Fear not, foppy citizen of the galaxy. There's not much time, boys! You know what must be done. Fanboy: at the camera seriously Mm-hmm. and Chum Chum scoot their desks up to each other, which sends a huge beam of light upward. When it goes away, the black hole disappears, and everything is back to normal. Kyle is released from Glaxnor's tentacle Kyle: Oh, thank you, Man-Artica! pronounces "Arctica" Man-Arctica: That's Man-Arctica, with a hard "C" in the middle. It's tricky. Man-Arctica out! Kyle is amazed Fanboy: Hiya, Chum Chum. You miss me? Chum Chum: Does Glaxnor poop an asteroid belt? Fanboy: Ah. Now, that's how you restore balence to the universe. Chum Chum: I'll never move this desk again. Fanboy: Okay... fart, which inches his desk a little. He giggles Chum Chum: Ew! giggles Mr. Mufflin, can I move seats? that Hank is gone Mr. Mufflin? Where'd he go? see Hank in space, floating in a bubble wearing a diaper while yodeling quietly as a punishment for what happened. The episode ends. Category:Transcripts